


Godfather

by sweeetbabe



Series: Life in Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Other, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Harry needs to tell the news to his partner, in addition to calling him to an important position, even why, every child needs an inconsequential and incredible godfather
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Life in Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for the last kudos, oh my god :)  
> sorry for any mistakes again  
> I wish it was longer, but that's all I can imagine, but I'm getting better

Harry was nervous, very nervous. 

Teddy had been the first to know, after crying jealously for being traded - he and Ginny made it clear that this would never happen, and that in fact now, he would have a younger brother to play with - he was very excited by the news, filling the couple with questions; How did he end up in Gin-Gin's belly? How's he going to get out? How can it be a girl or a boy, he couldn't choose?

Now, the second step was to tell his best friend, one of his wife's brothers. 

The whole family would know on Sunday at lunch, but Harry wanted to talk to Ron before, making the request as Remus did with him, fortunately, with no war going on around. 

-Hey, mate! - They had worked together for less than 24 hours, but the man believed he would not be able to take another second, the smile almost cutting off his face. He'd be a father.

-Hey Ron, how's it going? - He sat on the couch, trying not to show his feelings too much, watching an incomplete chess game on the center table - Where's Mione? - Brother-in-law shrugged, disappearing in the kitchen

-She said she needed to go shopping. Tea?

-Are we like this already? So old? - His laughter sounded along the way, as he appeared with open beers

-Just out of polite. Did something happen? It's Saturday 4:00 p.m., I have no idea what you might be wanting from me after an eight-day mission. - Harry drank the beer in order to relieve the pressure in the throat, the nervousness running

\- I need to tell you something, and ask you something - Ron got in the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees.

-If you killed someone, we could hide the body - Harry laughed, grateful to be his best friend, and thinking that his son or daughter would have a great godfather. It made your stomach bubble

-It's about Ginny..

-..Harry, if you betrayed my sister.

-.. What? No. No, I would never do that. It's another thing, something better - She's pregnant - Harry has seen his friend be shocked by many things, it was seven years of him being hunted by Voldemort and putting them in countless situations, but there, it seemed different. Ron paled as he smiled, his big eyes staring at him as if he saw a golden tower, and looking so happy when the Chudley Cannons won the last match, his brother-in-law/best friend embraced him like when he got married. Hitting his back and looking really happy.

-For Merlim's sake! Harry, you're going to be a father! - He nodded, already knowing that assumption

\- Last time I checked, yes.. There's something else - He cleared his throat, getting nervous again - You know, our son or daughter needs a godfather to teach him how to play chess and be inconsequential when we're away.. And I think you serve the post well - Ron smiled again, giving him one more hug

-Hopefully that's not a question - Harry denied

-It would never be

-Are you willing to put your child in my hands? Eventually, I'll be the first to introduce a good drink and help hide dating - The two laughed, while the man once again nodded 

-I don't know anyone better than you for the job - The redhead hit his shoulder shoulder, still smiling from ear to ear

\- I can't wait to meet this child. We expect you to pull the beauty of the Weasleys, don't we? A punishment for this poor child to come looking like you - And as if he had a deja vu from when Remus called him to be Teddy's godfather, Harry thought he was giving that child, besides the most inconsequential, the best godfather he could find all over England


End file.
